


VID: Ça Plane Pour Moi

by purplefringe



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, John Sheppard's hair, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: This is Lt Col John Sheppard. He is your commanding officer. Trust him!A vid about the ridiculousness of John Shappard to Ça Plane Pour Moi by Plastic Bertrand





	VID: Ça Plane Pour Moi




End file.
